The Tweenies' Merry Movie Thon
The Tweenies' Merry Movie Thon 'was a Christmas movie marathon on CBeebies from 2003 and 2004. The Tweenies hosted Christmas movies. * Tweenies: Merry Tweenie Christmas * Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember * Balamory: Panto * CBeebies Christmas BBC-owned pre-school television channel CBeebies is celebrating the season with the Tweenies on Tuesday, December 13 from 9:00 a.m. – noon ET. Jake, Bella, Milo, and Fizz will guest star, along with presenters Chris and Pui, to sing holiday songs, read birthday cards, and share wishes from families all over the UK. The seasonal fun continues with holiday-themed movies throughout the month of December starring the Tweenies, Balamory™ and Bob the Builder™. Every Tuesday night (with repeats on Friday afternoon), CBeebies will air a different holiday-themed movie: * ''CBeebies Christmas – Tuesday 12/6 at 6 p.m. ET (with repeats on Friday 12/9 at 1 p.m. and 4:30 p.m. ET). Deck the Halls and ring in the season, it may be the coldest day of winter, but it's also the warmest, merriest time for little ones. Filled with colorful ornaments, playful children, jolly Santa's, and everything in between, this video is an extra treat for you and your baby to enjoy. The video offers festive fun. CBeebies Christmas celebrates the greatest gift of all; celebrating special times with people you love.. * Balamory Panto – Tuesday 12/13 at 6 p.m. ET (with repeats on Friday 12/16 at 1 p.m. and 4:30 p.m. ET). A pantomime for the children in Balamory Hall. Miss Hoolie takes the role of Cinderella, with Edie as Prince Charming. Archie and PC Plum put in star turns as the Ugly Sisters, Spencer is Buttons, and Josie is Dandini. Finally, Suzie and Penny put in an appearance as the two Fairy Godmothers. * Merry Tweenie Christmas – Tuesday 12/20 at 6 p.m. ET. Join the Tweenies for some fab-a-rooney festive fun! Additionally, CBeebies will air two special holiday-themed movie marathons: * The Tweenies' Movie Merry-Thon – as part of CBeebies' holiday extravaganza, the Tweenies, Doodles, and Max will present a marathon of holiday movies on Friday, December 23 and Saturday, December 24 beginning at 1:00 p.m. ET. Movies will include CBeebies Christmas, Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember, Balamory Panto a''nd ''Merry Tweenie Christmas. * CBeebies Movie Marathon – back-to-back airings of CBeebies Christmas will air on Christmas Day from noon straight through 6 p.m. ET. Lastly, the popular Goodnight of Sweet Dreams will once again air from 7:00 p.m. ET on Christmas Eve 12/24 through 6:00 a.m. ET Christmas morning 12/25, featuring presenters Chris, Pui, Sid, Sue, and Nicole -- snoozing comfortably on the set, along with clips of beloved characters from pre-school favourites like Noddy®, Tweenies®, Fimbles, Pingu and Balamory™ catching some zzz's. So, no matter what time of night the children are up checking for the sound of reindeer hooves on the roof, parents can tune into CBeebies or go on-line to show them that even their favourite friends on the telly are dozing waiting for Father Christmas to arrive. For additional information on CBeebies programmes or schedules, or to play games, download free colouring pages or find great activities for children, visit bbc.co.uk/cbeebies/. To find out where CBeebies is available in your area, call 08700 100.CBEEBIES.789 or go to bbc.co.uk/cbeebies/. '''About CBeebies Available in over 50 million homes, CBeebies is a pre-school destination available on the telly and on-line for young children ages 2-5 and their parents and carers. The digital channel, which launched in February 2002 along with the website (bbc.co.uk/cbeebies/), is a channel which follows the day of a pre-schooler from breakfast to bedtime with its distinctive, interactive programming and on-air presenters. CBeebies' Sky and Virgin Media offering is the #1 on demand service for younger children with over one billion views. CBeebies is a partnership among the BBC, Tell-Tale, Ragdoll, Chris Jarvis, Sue Monroe, and Sidney Sloane. Its program lineup of gold-standard, curriculum-based preschool shows includes: Noddy®, Balamory™, Fimbles™, Tweenies®, Postman Pat™, Bob the Builder®, Playdays™, Bill and Ben™, ''Fireman Sam ''and more. Category:Christmas Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:2003 Category:2004